The invention relates to turbine systems in which flowing fluid causes a turbine to rotate. The invention may be applied in electric power generation.
One way to generate electrical power is to use flowing fluid such as water or steam, or a combination thereof, to drive a turbine. The turbine produces rotational energy which may be used to drive an electrical generator. In some systems, the turbine is connected to an armature, such that, as the fluid causes the turbine to rotate, the armature rotates relative to a field produced by permanent magnets or electromagnets. In other systems, the turbine is connected to the field, and the rotation of the turbine causes the field to rotate relative to the armature. This rotation produces an electromotive force in the armature that is proportional to the speed of relative rotation of the armature and the field, which causes a current to flow in the armature.
There exists a need to increase the efficiency with which the energy in a flowing fluid can be converted into mechanical (rotational) energy.
Once a flowing fluid exits a conventional turbine it is generally still moving at a high velocity. There exists a need to harness the kinetic energy of the fluid escaping from the turbine.
The invention provides a turbine comprising a first rotating portion configured to rotate about an axis, the first rotating portion comprising a plurality of first fluid outlets, and, a second rotating portion configured to rotate about the same axis, the second rotating portion comprising a plurality of second fluid outlets proximate to the first fluid outlets on the first rotating portion. When a high pressure fluid is directed out the first fluid outlets, the first rotating portion rotates in a first sense, and the high pressure fluid is forced out said second fluid outlets, thereby causing said second rotating portion to rotate in a sense opposite to said first sense.
The second fluid outlets may be positioned outwardly from the first fluid outlets. The first rotating portion may comprise first baffles which define the first fluid outlets. The second rotating portion may comprise second baffles which define the second fluid outlets. The baffles may be curved.
The invention also provides an electrical power system comprising a generator driven by a turbine according to the invention. The generator may comprise an armature and a field. The first rotating portion may be connected to drive the armature and the second rotating portion may be connected to drive the field, so that when a high pressure fluid is directed out said first fluid outlets, the armature rotates in a first sense, and the high pressure fluid is forced out the second fluid outlets, thereby causing the field to rotate in a sense opposite to the first sense.
The invention also provides an electrical power system as described above wherein the first rotating portion is connected to drive the field and the second rotating portion is connected to drive the armature.
The invention further provides a method of generating counter-rotation comprising providing a turbine comprising a first rotating portion and a second rotating portion, both of which are configured to rotate about a single axis, and forcing a high pressure fluid through the turbine. The high pressure fluid causes said first rotating portion to rotate in a first sense, and causes the second rotating portion to rotate in a sense opposite to the first sense.
The invention still further provides a method of generating electricity comprising generating counter-rotation by the above method, and, providing a generator comprising an armature and a field, the armature connected to be driven by the first rotating portion and the field connected to be driven by the second rotating portion. The counter-rotation causes the armature and field to rotate in opposite senses.